A Blast to the Past
by Blonde to the brain
Summary: Henry and Veronica have always wondered what happened when they were asleep, how there little girls got along.  When the Future Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne discover a new device in the future that lets you see memories, will the Grimm parents be happy?P/S
1. Chapter 1

_A Blast From the Past_

**AN: Henry and Veronica have always wondered what happened when they were asleep, how there little girls got along. When the Future Puck, Sabrina, and Daphne discover a new device in the future that lets you see someone else's memory as if you were them, will the Grimm parents, be shocked, sad, happy, or just downright angry? **

**Yaaayyy! Thought of this idea….Well, I don't know when. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy, and any suggestions are welcome. If I like one of them, I will try and fit it into the story, and I'll be sure to credit the person who suggested it in that chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

Sabrina Grimm sat at the dining room table impatiently waiting for breakfast. Why, do you ask? Because it was Uncle Jake's morning to cook, and he had promised them donuts. Puck and Daphne were chanting "We want to eat!" over and over, while banging their utensils on the table. Just as she was considering joining them, Uncle Jake walked through the door with two bright pink boxes. The whole table cheered.

"Hey Grimm, are you going to get a donut, or are me and Daphne going to eat them all?" She turned to tell Puck off, but noticed he was looking at her, in a way he never had before. She glanced down and noticed she was only wearing her gray camisole, and shorts. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her clothes.

"Um….Uncle Jake, I'm going to go change. Save me a couple donuts?"

"Sure thing kiddo," He complied, already setting 3 donuts aside.

Sabrina raced upstairs, not wanting her food to get cold. She quickly changed, feeling much better in Jean Capri's and a plain red T-shirt. _**(AN: You can never find just a single color shirt anymore! It all has printing! And if you do manage to find one, it's always ruffly or something. WHAT HAPPENED TO A REGULAR T-SHIRT?) **_She walked to the bathroom, two doors down on the opposite side of the hall. She got her brush, and brushed her long hair, and was thinking about brushing her teeth, but decided she would wait until after she ate. She headed back downstairs only to find her share of donuts….gone?

_Sabrina spends the next 15 minutes chasing Puck while he runs for his life…_

Sabrina finally cornered him against the wall. "Those. Were. My. Donuts." She whispered menacingly. "Puck, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…they were delicious?" She glared.

"Wrong answer." She grabbed the back of his hoodie, and dragged him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching you a lesson!" She cried, shoving open the bathroom door. She shoved his head under the faucet of the tub, turning on the water.

"Let me go!" He tried to pull her in, but was cut off with her threat.

"If you so much as touch me OR my donuts EVER again, I will PERSONALLY shred that stupid unicorn of yours." Puck suddenly got very still, and Sabrina shut the water off. Much of the dirt, mud, twigs, and only god knows what else, still remained, though some had been washed down the drain, and it was clear she meant it.

"Hey, don't you remember when you used to make threats all the time, Honey?"

"I sure do." Puck and Sabrina turned around…

**AN: Ok, so that was Chapter 1, or if you'd rather call it a prologue you may. ****I'm sorry it's a little short, but it will get better. This is just the beginning, it all starts when the family gets together, which should happen in the next chapter or two. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Blondie**


	2. Meeting the familyUltra Short Chappie

**AN: I would like to thank all that reviewed ****J It's appreciated tremendously. J On with the story! Question: One page one-five-three of The Inside Story, did anybody else notice that instead of Puck, it says Duck? Wondering, haha. First typo in this series that I've ever caught!**

"_Hey, don't you remember when you used to make threats all the time, Honey?" _

"_I sure do." Puck and Sabrina turned around…._

Sabrina gaped at the Future her, and Puck. "What are you doing here!"

"You know them?" Puck looked at Sabrina questioningly.

"Um…yeah. This is me and you in the future." She said shyly.

"Oh." The tips of Puck's pixie ears turned slightly pink, before recovering.

"Well, you heard it. What are you doing here?"

"It? Thanks, Puck. Real mature."

"Welcome."

"Well, we discovered something we wanted to share with the family." Future Sabrina announced.

"Well, what is it?" Sabrina questioned.

"It's a device we recovered from the Scarlet Hand. It lets you see memories as if they were your own. I always remember Mom and Dad wanting to know what happened while they were asleep, so, I figured, Hey, why not show them?"

"That is actually not a bad idea. But, how did you get here? Don't tell me there's another time tear!" Sabrina cried.

"No, another device we found, quite recently, actually. Charming's camp did some research, and discovered something amazing. We already know that the Grimms, Frank L. Baum, and others recorded history. As it turns out, there was another fiction author who documented his experience. His name is H.G. Wells, and he wrote a book called _The Time Machine. _He actually discovered a way to modify a vehicle so it would travel to any period in time you like. We discovered this vehicle locked in the remains of a bomb-shelter. We were able to transport back in time right to this spot."

"Wow." Puck gaped.

"Yep. Shall we go say hi to the family?" Future Puck smirked.

"Um…I guess?" Sabrina smiled nervously, though it was more a question than a statement.

"Then lets go!" The group of four walked downstairs.

"Uncle Jake!" Future Sabrina screamed and tackled him in a hug. **(An: I'm getting tired of writing the word future. I'm just going to put O. Sabrina/Puck. O. stands for older J) **

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Of course you do!" O. Sabrina blinked back her tears. She never realized how much she would miss her Uncle Jake until it was too late…and here he was standing in front of her again. It was a dream come true.

"Wait.." Uncle Jake looked closer. "Sabrina?"

"You hit the nail on the head."

"But…your should be 12...and-"

"Uncle Jake, I'm the one from the Time Tear. I'm the Older Sabrina!"

"Jake? Who is it you're talking to?"

"General!"

"Um..what?"

"I-I mean Granny." O. Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Its me."

"Sabrina? How nice to see you again!"

Sabrina looked at Puck. "Weirdest. Conversation. Ever."

"And Puck!" Granny smiled warmly at O. Puck. "What a surprise! What brings you here?"

"Are Henry and Veronica home?"

"Yes, they are."

O. Puck and Sabrina stood there for a moment. "Well, could you get them for us?" O. Puck asked.

"Oh, yeah." Jake said.

"HANK! RONI! GET DOWN HERE!"

"What do you want Jake? And I told you, DON'T call me Roni."

"You have visitors."

"Who is it?"

"You know them…in a way, that is…" _Oh boy…_Jake thought, _this isn't going to go over well with Henry…._


End file.
